The Broken Heart that the World Forgot
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: She grew up with abuse. Grew up in fear of punishment and her own father. He said he loved her. But did he really mean it? Who could help her? Will they even try to? If they did, why would they do it? Warnings: Decriptive content, colorful use of language, abuse, etc.


The Broken Hear that the World Forgot

Summary: She grew up with abuse. Grew up in fear of punishment and her own father. He said he loved her. But did he really mean it? Who could help her? Will they even try to? If they did, why would they do it?

Warnings: Descriptive content, colorful use of language, abuse, etc.

.

I clutched my pulsing cheek. I didn't make any sounds to show my discomfort or pain. I was punched in the stomach, officially crippling me and making me fall onto my stomach. A foot settled itself on the middle of my back pushing down, making the me grunt softly in pain.

"Repeat what you said two days ago." My father growled. "N-no..." Sakura tried to say. "Say it. Start talking. 'I said...'" He growled. "I said 'Mom will probably leave you after she learns of what you've been doing.'" I whimpered pitifully. I was turned on my side forcefully and kicked in the stomach, causing me to throw up whatever small amount of food that was previously sitting in my stomach.

"Guess what. She called. She said she knew what I was doing with other women. She wants a divorce and custody over you and Karin." He threw a punch to the same spot he kicked me. I bit my lip and ignored all the instincts that were telling me not to say a word. "You had it coming you sick bast-" A loud groan filled the room. I had cut herself off from my own sentence when he delivered a hard punch to my unshielded side. I groaned in pain feeling my head hit the ground repeatedly.

I felt my world go black for a split second before I was back into reality. Unfortunately, for me, Kizashi wasn't done. He began choking me with one hand, trying to make me stop struggling, while the other was punching me anywhere except the face. "She won't have custody because I am the one who makes the money around here. She won't have enough to win the battle." I scratched at his hand desperately, saliva dripping from the corners of my mouth.

He released me with a snort and a final kick to my ribs, knocking whatever air I got in my lungs out. I gasped and clawed at the ground. I took air into my lungs greedily and felt a hand grasp at my hair and pull my head up. "Listen here. You will never, _ever_ , escape from me where ever you go, I _will_ find you. Karin's the only damn one who can actually be considered normal in this household. How can I be considered so when I made you?" He growled into my ear and mumbled the last part. He dropped my head and I waited for him to leave the dark room.

When I was absolutely sure he wasn't coming back I slowly stood and got ready for school. As always I was dressed in a black shirt, grey jacket, baggy black jeans, and black converse. I never wore bright colors seeing as I wasn't the same girl I used to be.

I used to be happy. I had friends. Now I am just the emo kid at school. They are probably right. I wear heavy amounts of eyeliner and I keep a jacket on and I never take off my hood. So that could be the reason all together. I can bet most the people at school don't even remember the color of my hair. Anyway that's besides the point. I am the loner kid nobody cares about. It's different for Karin of course. She was the little princess. She wasn't born as an accident. I, on the other hand, was a complete disaster for my parents. A burden even.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of the house. Only being stopped by a now soft voice speaking to me. "You need discipline. Know I only do it because I love you." Kizashi whispered. I didn't dare turn to look at his face. "I know. I love you too." I replied, almost robotically. I left without sparing a single glancd at him.

That is all because the man who had begotten me didn't want me. In his eyes I should've never been born, and perhaps it would've been best. Since I was in diapers I was a burden, even to my mother, a nuisance even. I had done nothing except anger my father and make him treat me with abhor.

Slowly, I began my descent towards school. The highschool I have to deal with bullying and teasing. I had to get to school no matter what. If I get good enough grades I could possibly get a scholarship somewhere far away. But like he said, he would find me. He works with the Uchiha's in the police business. He could easily track me down like a thirteen year old could say their ABC's.

I arrived at the building that held those nugatory teachers that don't give a rat's ass about the students and the little prissy rich kids that think they're all that. Yeah, I forgot to mention that I am attending a private school. It's like I said before. My dad is a part of the Uchiha Police Force, he gets good pay and benefits from that since he is practically Uchiha Fugaku's best friend. Not that he uses much of that pay on me. He uses it on Karin and alcohol and necessities. The Uchiha's come over all the time and I have to stay upstairs in my room with either small dinner or no dinner.

Kinda sucks though. I have to deal with being unknown by people my dad makes friends with, not that I really want to meet people that make him seem so happy. Of course Karin gets to meet them since she's the 'angel' of the household. I do have to admit she is quite the sweetheart compared to me, she doesn't talk back like me, or curse like me, nor is she a disgrace like me. She is in a freshman in my school and somewhat a whore, she likes to have lots of sex. I love her though. She is my younger sister and I would do anything to keep her from having the life I live at this very moment. But she doesn't know what he's been doing to me. Yet.

I shook my head free of all thoughts and quickly made my way into the school. As I walked in the halls I successfully ignored the rude comments and harsh words that were all directed towards me. Whether it be about my clothes, or my style, or me in general, I could just as easily tell them where they could shove that opinion. But I don't. Not because I'm afraid. Rather because of the fact I would be letting my façade fall. The one I spent so long to create.

The fact they were wearing such revealing clothes in the first place had me completely disgusted. Though most of the females did change their uniforms to their own likings, fixing to be shorter than an average skirt should be and making the shirt so it clung to their curves. The guys didn't change it so much do to the fact they only wore their white buttoned up shirts, some of the guys left some of the buttons undone, black dress pants, and black shoes.

They were all practically the same, save for the few that were rebels or had a different train of thought, they all act the same, talk the same, think the same. They all want to be admired. They all want to be noticed. They feel the need for attention and will do nearly anything to get that. Whether it be a popular girl, loved by many mind you, calling herself fat in the middle of the cafeteria, or a popular guy starting a fight with some freshman for bumping into him in the hallway.

There were also those people that didn't want to be a part of their own façade, like me, and ignored them all, not trying to gain attention, yet getting some because they didn't want to be the same. I know I'm different. I can hear a voice that no one alse can seem to hear making me feel disconnected. I listened more while others did the opposite. I observed the ones that people should be afraid of. I turned every word, and the intonation of every word, and tried to figure whether it had an implied criticism or a subtext. I would recall the expressions on people's faces and tried to decipher the emotion behind them. It could be sarcasm, happiness, or even pity. That was what I thought about most of the time when I would listen to someone speak.

They all only judged me because of my lack of emotion, conversation, and my wariness towards others. When I spoke it wasn't to them. When I showed emotion they weren't around. When I showed my caution it was always to them. They would never get to know me unless I wanted them to, which I don't, and if they tried I would be extra cautious around them.

I opened my locker and slipped my backpack into the small space, only grabbing the items I would need for class. As I walked to my classroom I realized two things.

One the other students were quieter than thought possible. And two there were many not-so-discreet glances in my direction. I eyed them warily and continued on my way, not bothering to stop in my path. I kept my head down and my steps small, trying to find exactly what it was they were hiding. I could only hear distant mumbles and slightly strained whispers. I couldn't seem to understand a word they were saying, almost as though they were speaking a different language.

I opened the door to my first class, math, and sat down in the back seat all the way to the left, next to the closed window. As the class came to a start I quickly wrote down important points, only doing that simple task until class was over. Then, like every other day, I did the same in all of my classes, up until Gym class that is. I had no intrest in changing in front of the other females, knowing that they would make fun of my for my apparently flat chest. At least I don't have fake looking breasts.

As usual I got practically pummeled in Gym class the activity being, unfortunately, dodgeball. I was the last one picked and the first one out. It was almost as if they wanted to watch my completely emotionless mask break, which it didn't, into pieces.

Almost home free, not really, I made my way to my favorite class. Photography. We had an assignment, which I finished, due today which was to take pictures of the nature around us that we liked the most. Luckly for me I lived right beside a park which happened to have a beautiful lake right in the middle of it all. I had gone there after school, almost immediately, to wait for the sunset so I could take many pictures of the glistening water. I had done my homework and finished taking pictures to return home and get a 'punishment', as Kizashi liked to call it. I had gotten beaten until I was black and blue, save for my face. He knew people would question bruising on my face if I could not hide it well enough, so he decided not to take his chances, not that he wasn't already, and continued his daily abuse on other parts of my body.

I sighed as we walked outside of the school to get more pictures of the nature. I knew where to go, now, if only she would let us wander. "You all have to, at the very least, take three pictures of what lures you in the most in nature. Make sure that when you are done that you get back to class before you leave." At that I began to walk away from the somewhat crowded area. I heard some mumbles of complaint, yet the student that did so followed the directions of Kurenai, knowing the woman well enough not to get on her bad side.

I walked to the garden at the back of the school, completely ignoring the student who tended to the garden. I looked around at the newly bloomed lilium bulbiferum, fire lily, and snapped a picture of it quietly. Continuing to look around and occasionally snap a photo of the many plants that decorated the open space, I once again ignored the student who was now staring openly at me.

"Why do you **keep fucking coming here** every week?" He asked. I raised my head slightly, a slight sign that I had heard what he had said. I didn't turn to look at him or say a word to him. He had a right to ask since this was his garden he was tending to, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me speak without knowing me other than the fact I came to his garden at least once every week, like he said. Even so I turned my gaze towards him, keeping my eyes hidden behind my curtain of hair.

He narrowed his gaze slightly, as did I. He was smart, smarter than the other students, the ones who seemed more at ease around me. The ones who didn't realize the fact that I was observing them more than what I was given credit for. I figured out may of their weak points, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. He knew that I was hiding something, no matter how hard I tried to smother that thought and tried to make him belive otherwise.

He was a part of the student council but his name seemed to have slipped my mind, not that I planned to find out by asking him. He continued to eye me cautiously, I couldn't blame him. I was one of the few who reserved myself so much that most hardly knew of my name. Not only that, but I knew he realized my observing gaze towards those around me. I turned around and continued to snap a few more pictures.

I bowed slightly and left without a word to the confused male. I walked back to the class, quietly sitting down and awaiting the bell that would signal my leave. "Okay your homework is to print out three of your favorite pictures that you took today." Kurenai explained. I looked down at my digital camera and flicked through the pictures of the neatly tended plants.

I was the last out of the room when the bell rang, bowing politely to the young teacher. I continued to look at the many pictures in the album and deleted blurred or the few pictures I messed up with the angle. As always people avoided walking in my path, mumbling slanderous comments under their breaths. I continued to look through my pictures none-the-less.

I hardly felt myself fall to the ground in the next moment. But I realized that my camera fell down with me and hit the ground with force. I ignored the person on the other end of the accident and grabbed my camera, looking at what could be broken. I almost sighed in relief seeing nothing was broken or cracked. I stood up and walked around the blonde male without a word. I walked onwards, not caring to watch the blonde male stare openly at me in shock. He stood up and raced after me, seeing as how long it took him to get over his shock allowed me to get to the end of the hall.

A hand grabbed the hood of my jacket, yanking my hair along with it. I stopped in my tracks and waited for the blonde to speak up. "Aren't you going to apologize, un?" He asked. I stayed completely silent along with the rest of the people watching. I moved my hand up to keep my hood up over my head. I knew he noticed because he attempted to yank the hood back. I shot my elbow back into his gut and quickly walked away.

I inhaled deeply and exited the school. Now that I was going to be late I might as well take my time. I did notice that the blonde was now speeding after me at record speed and that if I didn't hurry up I would have to face him and if I did speed up I would have to deal with my father. I decided on the latter and sprinted to my so-called home. I closed the door gently, so to not alarm my father I was here.

I turned away from the door only to come face-to-face with my father. "Papa..." I trailed off quietly. He delivered a punch to my face, not bothering to make sure that a bruise didn't start forming on my left cheek. "Why is it you are so late today, huh? Is it because you're such a whore around school that you just don't care to come home on time? You know you are supposed to be here at four thirty, not a minute before or after." He growled, pushing my back against the wall.

I knew Karin came home quite a bit later than I did and now that I came home late he knew he wouldn't be able to punish me as much as he would like to. True to my word, not two minutes of a beating, Karin came in as he was punishing me. She saw. She saw the abuse. She saw and she didn't say anything. She just turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, ignoring the painful scene.

She now knows the truth and I now know she won't do anything to stop it. I now know that I deserved this completely. I deserved every last bit of the pain he caused me. I now know that I can't trust my own family. I now know that I will have to fend for myself to survive in this household. In this world nothing is fair for people like me. All we are, are the broken hearts that the world forgot.

 _"Don't turn your face away._

 _Once you've seen you can no longer act like you don't know._

 _Open your eyes to the truth, it's all around you._

 _Don't deny what the eyes to your soul have revealed to you._

 _Now that you know you cannot feign ignorance._

 _Now that you are aware of the problem you can't act like you don't care._

 _To be concerned is to be human._

 _To act is to care." ~Vashti Quiroz-Vega_

 _._

I feel so proud of this chapter. Soon I will be able to finally complete this. That is if I have some inspiration. Give me some ideas for future chapters. Be aware she met these specific Akatsuki members for a reason, if you happen to figure it out great if you don't...well I guess you're gonna have to wait, won't cha? Thanks for reading up and enjoy future chapters.


End file.
